The present disclosure relates generally to fuel systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in monitoring a fuel system.
Known fuel monitoring systems include a controller and a sensor positioned inside a fuel storage tank for use in monitoring a fuel parameter, such as fuel quantity. To transfer data between the sensor and the controller, at least some known fuel monitoring systems couple the sensor to the controller via wiring. During operation, at least some wiring may be exposed to high current impulses as a result of equipment failure and/or a lightning strike, for example. Such high current impulses may lead to sparking within the fuel storage tank, which, given the proximity to flammable vapors and/or fuel, could lead to catastrophic results. As such, at least some known fuel monitoring systems include lightning protection systems that are designed to prevent possible fuel ignition sources. However, known lightning protection systems are often cumbersome and/or are expensive to implement and/or maintain. Moreover, at least some known lightning protection systems are not inherently fault-tolerant.